Game-over
by Ellundril07
Summary: Sasuke se sent seul, mais voilà que Naruto débarque et met du soleil dans sa journée ! Et il veut jouer avec le pauvre blondinet prit d'un mystérieux accès de fièvre... Juste une petite idée qui me passait par la tête. OS SasuNaru.


Salut à tous les lecteurs/trices ! Juste une petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête, et j'ai eu envie d'en faire un one-shot. Bonne lecture !

Game over

Sasuke se promenait dans les rues de Konoha, aujourd'hui bien silencieuses. Il se sentait mal ce jour-là, et une impression bizarre lui avait noué l'estomac quand il s'était levé le matin. Puis il s'était rappelé pourquoi. Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire du massacre de son clan par son frère, Itachi.

Il aurait tout fait pour oublier que c'était ce jour-là, mais son subconscient s'était fait un devoir de le lui rappeler. Pour qu'il n'oublie jamais cette journée et cette haine. Et la vengeance aussi.

Comme il n'avait pas entraînement, il en avait profité pour sortir très tôt de chez lui et il errait depuis le matin dans le village. Tout plutôt que de rester dans son studio à se remémorer chaque morts avec autant de précisions que si elle s'étaient produites la veille. De rester debout, à déambuler dans chacune des pièces aux murs si blancs et qui lui renvoyait sa si complète solitude. Mais il allait bien falloir qu'il rentre à un moment donné, même si il n'en avait pas envie.

Il poussa un profond soupir et tourna les talons en direction de son appartement.

…

Il habitait dans un quartier un peu paumé, mais au moins, il n'avait aucun problème de bruit avec les voisins. Son appartement se situait au bout de la rue et en introduisant la clé dans la serrure, Sasuke put remarquer qu'il avait oublié de fermer la fenêtre. Une vieille habitude de sa mère, qui la laissait toujours ouverte pour étendre les draps propres.

-Je suis rentré… murmura t-il, même s'il savait que personne ne lui répondrait.

-Bienvenue !

Il sursauta, surpris dans ses pensées. Quelqu'un venait vraiment de lui répondre ?

D'un seul coup, il sentit comme si son coeur se faisait plus léger. Ça faisait bien longtemps que personne ne lui répondait quand il rentrait. Que quelqu'un _l'attendait_. Et même si cela aurait pu paraître stupide aux yeux d'une autre personne, celle qui lui avait répondu comprenait parfaitement ce sentiment.

-Salut Sasuke ! S'exclama Naruto en émergeant au détour d'un mur.

Pendant quelques secondes, le brun ne répondit pas, se demandant vaguement pourquoi le blond se trouvait ici.

-C.. comment t'es entré ? Finit-il par demander, une fois ses esprits retrouvés.

-La fenêtre était grande ouverte, répondit simplement Naruto en croisant les bras. Franchement, c'est pas très sérieux de ta part Sasuke ! Venant d'un ninja, je m'attendais à mieux !

-Hm, se contenta de dire Sasuke. Et sinon, pourquoi t'es là ?

Il s'efforçait de cacher son émotion sous son habituel masque d'impassibilité. Il n'avouerait jamais, au grand jamais, qu'il était assez content de voir Naruto. Le blond avait l'art de lui changer les idées.

-T'étais pas à l'entraînement aujourd'hui, alors je me suis inquiété.

-Y'avait pas entraînement, asséna Sasuke.

Naruto fronça le sourcils. Pourtant, il y avait bien eu une session ce matin, mais Sasuke ne semblait pas au courant, d'autant plus que leur professeur ne s'était pas formalisé de son absence.

-Peut-être pas pour toi. Kakashi-sensei n'a pas voulu répondre à mes questions.

-Ouais, ça doit être ça, marmonna Sasuke en s'éloignant.

Et voilà, Naruto allait devoir partir, même s'il voulait qu'il reste. Malheureusement, sa fierté l'en empêchait. Demander au blond de lui tenir compagnie ? Même pas en rêve ! Le lendemain, la moitié du pays du feu serait au courant.

-Donc ! S'exclama Naruto, le coupant dans ses pensées à nouveau alors qu'il s'apprêtait à regrets à lui demander de partir. J'ai cru que t'étais malade, et j'ai pris des ramen en route !

Il brandissait une grosse boite qu'il tenait avec précaution avec un grand sourire qui dévoilait ses dents blanches.

Sasuke chercha quelque chose à répondre.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Fut la seule chose qu'il trouva.

-T'aime les ramen non ?

-C'est pas ça que je te demande, fit Sasuke, qui commençait à être un peu agacé. Pourquoi-tu-es-là ?!

-Ben, je te l'ai dit gros bêta ! Répondit Naruto. J'ai cru que tu étais malade, et…

-Mais depuis quand ça t'intéresse, mon état de santé ?! Rugit enfin Sasuke. Alors quoi, t'as pitié ?!

Naruto recula, comme piqué par une bestiole. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction du brun.

Et d'ailleurs, Sasuke non plus ne se comprenait pas. Il était à la fois heureux et énervé de le voir planté là devant lui. Et soucieux de sa santé en plus de ça. Comme si son honneur n'avait pas déjà pris un coup dans la forêt de la mort pendant l'examen des chuunin !

Le blond fonça sur lui et lui donna un magnifique coup de poing qui le projeta contre un mur.

-Abruti ! Hurla Naruto. J'ai pas pitié de toi ! J'ai jamais pitié de toi ! C'est juste que… quand je suis malade, Iruka-sensei vient me voir avec des ramen, et toi, tu n'as pas de Iruka-sensei ! Alors je le fais, même si ça te dérange !

Naruto avait proféré tout ça les larmes aux yeux. Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ce gars était vraiment un idiot fini, à s'occuper des autres comme ça !

-Allez, on va manger ! Continua le blond sur le même ton.

Sasuke se massa la joue et se surprit à s'asseoir à table tandis que Naruto déballait les plats. Ils n'osaient pas se regarder en face. La situation était un peu délicate entre eux depuis la fin de l'examen, et ils se parlaient encore moins qu'avant, si c'était possible. Mais Naruto avait l'air de vouloir mettre ça de côté. Bien sur, le brun était du même avis, mais il n'aurait jamais osé faire le premier pas vers la réconciliation.

-Bon appétit ! S'exclama Naruto en séparant ses baguettes jetables d'un geste expert.

Sasuke l'imita, de façon moins énergique cependant. De toute manière, le blond avait de l'enthousiasme pour deux. Au moins.

Un silence apaisant s'installa, seulement entrecoupé par le bruit qu'ils faisaient en mangeant. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, ils mangeaient sans parler, mais Sasuke sentait que son ami jetait de fréquents regards dans sa direction, puisque de toute évidence, il n'était pas malade. Il finit par se tourner carrément vers lui et lui lança un regard insistant. Naruto détourna les yeux, surpris en flagrant délit d'observation, et il se mit à regarder dans la direction opposée pour cacher la rougeur qui lui montait aux joues.

En effet, il était amoureux de Sasuke. Il s'en était rendu compte pendant l'examen, en voyant son combat contre Gaara. Il avait eu peur qu'il soit disqualifié et quand il était arrivé, et qu'il lui avait dit vouloir se battre contre lui, il avait ressenti cette émotion si familière, et qui apparaissait en général quand Sakura était dans les parages. C'est comme ça qu'il l'avait su et depuis, il l'aimait en silence, se délectant simplement des moments où ils étaient ensemble durant une mission.

Bien sur, il n'était pas là pour le lui avouer, mais il s'était inquiété plus qu'il ne fallait en ne voyant pas sa silhouette apparaître sur le lieu de l'entraînement. Et le mutisme de Kakashi-sensei rendait l'histoire encore plus louche. Enfin, malgré son inquiétude, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se dire que comme ça, il pourrait le voir, même en dehors des missions et de l'entraînement.

-T'es bizarre idiot, fit simplement remarquer Sasuke en essayant de voir l'expression de son visage.

Naruto ne répondit pas, e qu'il trouva encore plus étrange. En général, le blond explosait à la seconde même ou ces mots franchissait ses lèvres. Mais là, rien.

-Hé idiot, qu'est-ce que t'as ? Retenta Sasuke, en insistant lourdement sur l'insulte. T'as avalé un ramen de travers ?

Naruto poussa un profond soupir pour atténuer le rouge de ses joues. Il ne manquait plus que ça, dans un moment pareil !

-Je… je crois que j'ai de la fièvre… murmura t-il dans l'espoir que son excuse marche. J'ai vraiment très chaud…

Sasuke haussa un sourcil. Il n'y croyait pas une seconde, même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment la réaction du blond, qui était effectivement très rouge et semblait sur le point de faire une syncope. Mais il décida de jouer le jeu, pour se divertir un peu.

Il posa son front contre celui de Naruto pour tester sa température.

-C'est vrai que tu es assez chaud…

Il vit du coin de l'œil de celui-ci devenait encore plus rouge, et il eut un petit sourire en coin. Alors c'était ça.

-Tu devrais peut-être te déshabiller un peu, suggéra t-il.

Il se leva.

-Où tu vas ? Demanda Naruto, peu confiant pour la suite.

-Chercher un thermomètre, répondit Sasuke sur le ton de l'évidence. Il faut qu'on sache combien tu as exactement.

Il disparut dans la salle de bain et Naruto en profita pour souffler un peu. Il espérait que son visage retrouve sa couleur habituelle très vite. Du genre, en moins de 30 secondes.

Mais le brun revint une minute plus tard, un thermomètre en main, et Naruto n'avait pas réussi à se calmer. Dans ce genre de moment, il prenait une douche froide mais ici, ça allait être plus compliqué. Il devait partir au plus vite.

Il commença à se lever mais Sasuke l'en empêcha et lui fourra le petit appareil dans la bouche.

-Ne bouge pas pour le moment.

Naruto fut forcé d'attendre le temps réglementaire malgré la panique qui avait commencé à prendre le dessus avant que Sasuke ne reprenne l'instrument.

-39 C°, annonça Sasuke.

Il mentait bien sur. Naruto n'avait aucune fièvre, ce qui confirmait ce qu'il pensait. Il avait eu assez de fan-girls pour savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du blond.

-Tu es malade, mon cher Naruto, chuchota t-il à son oreille.

De son côté, le pauvre Naruto, croyant naïvement les paroles du brun, soupira mentalement. Il en avait de la chance !

-Ah, c'est vraiment trop bête ! S'exclama t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Je viens te rendre visite pour voir comment tu vas et c'est moi qui suis malade !

Il se leva, et Sasuke ne l'en empêcha pas cette fois.

-Bon, je vais y aller !

-Tu n'es pas sérieux j'espère ! Soupira Sasuke. Avec la fièvre de cheval que tu as, je ne peux pas te laisser rentrer tout seul, sachant que tu habites à l'autre bout du village ! Bon, ça m'embêtes un peu, mais je vais te garder ici et tout faire pour faire baisser ta fièvre, le temps que tu ailles mieux, et après, tu pourras partir.

Il prit une nouvelle inspiration, subitement conscient qu'il avait beaucoup parlé. C'était assez rare chez lui.

-Naruto ? Ça va pas ?

En face de lui, il put constater avec amusement que le blondinet venait de devenir tout blanc. Il se rendit compte qu'il adorait jouer avec lui comme il le faisait.

-Tu devrais te rasseoir, fit-il observer. Non, pas là.

Il s'approcha de lui et l'attrapa par les épaules pour le conduire vers un sofa. Il vit avec plaisir le visage de son ami reprendre sa couleur rouge du début et se retint de sourire. Il ne devait pas avoir l'air suspect.

Il réussit à asseoir le blond sans trop de mal.

-Enlève ton haut, ordonna t-il.

-He..hein ? Pourquoi ? S'inquiéta Naruto.

-Tu es tout rouge, argumenta Sasuke. Il faut enlever des couches de vêtements pour faire baisser ta température.

-Ah…

Mais il semblait vraiment réticent à enlver son immonde veste orange, aussi Sasuke prit-il les devants. Il s'accroupit à sa hauteur et défit la fermeture éclair.

-J'te jure…

Puis il brandit l'habit devant Naruto.

-Et voilà, c'est pas si compliqué ! T'as peur que je te viole ou quoi ?

Sasuke savoura sa dernière réplique et son effet sur Naruto qui devint encore plus rouge, si c'était encore possible. Celui-ci essaya de bafouiller une vague protestation mais la révolte mourut dans l'œuf.

…

-Hé, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! S'exclama Naruto.

Sasuke soupira et suspendit son geste.

-T'avais l'air amorphe, alors j'ai pris l'initiative.

Il trempa de nouveau le gant dans le de l'eau froide et entreprit de le passer doucement sur le torse de Naruto en s'attardant sur les zones sensibles. Il en profitait pour frôler par « mégarde » la peau douce et chaude qui était aussitôt parcourue de frissons. Ça non plus, il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il trouvait la situation très excitante. À tous les niveaux, d'autant plus que Naruto était loin d'être laid. Et son corps encore moins mais ça, c'était son avis et il comptait n'en faire profiter personne.

-Tu te sens mieux ? Dit-il d'une voix qu'il rendit la plus douce possible.

-Euh… ouais ça va bien mieux ! Répondit Naruto d'une voix enroué.

C'était faux. Malgré les « soins » du brun, son corps était toujours autant en feu mais s'il était vraiment malade, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. D'ailleurs, pourquoi l'avait-il laissé faire ? Son instinct de survie lui hurlait de s'éloigner illico de Sasuke, que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le laisser s'occuper de lui.

Il enleva le gant humide qu'il avait sur le front et se redressa.

-Je crois que je vais y aller maintenant… dit-il en tendant le tissu mouillé au brun qui le remit dans la bassine.

Mais Sasuke n'en avait pas encore fini.

-Tu es sur ? Murmura t-il d'une voix chaude en posant sa main sur son front, comme pour prendre sa température à nouveau. T'as l'air encore chaud.

-Ouais, sur, répondit Naruto en se redressant.

Sasuke l'imita et en profita pour pousser la bassine d'eau le plus discrètement possible en direction du blond qui marcha dedans et perdit équilibre, surpris.

-Ah !

Sasuke l'attrapa au vol, satisfait, et le maintint serré contre lui. Dans cette position, il sentait l'odeur enivrante du blond et il se rendit compte que les petites attentions qu'il avait eu envers lui n'avaient pas été sans effet. Il écarta prudemment son bassin de celui de Naruto en prévention. Il n'avait pas très envie qu'il se rende compte de son état. Mais Sasuke n'avait plus envie de jouer. Plus du tout même.

-T'as perdu équilibre… dit-il laconiquement. Je suis pas persuadé que tu sois prêt à rentrer chez toi.

-Mais si, ça va ! Insista Naruto en s'écartant de lui à regrets.

Il serait bien resté dans cette position toute la journée, mais il n'était pas sur de 1) que Sasuke soit d'accord avec ça, et de 2) qu'il allait le supporter sans tomber dans les pommes ou tenter de l'embrasser. Et s'il le faisait, il ne pourrait plus jamais lui parler ou même le regarder.

-Je ne suis pas convaincu, fit Sasuke en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, bien conscient qu'à ce train là, Naruto ne resterait pas innocent bien longtemps.

Il n'aurait jamais du essayer de jouer. C'était drôle au début, mais il n'avait pas pris ses propres sentiments en compte. Et il avait fait game over.

Il avait été trop bête. A force de se moquer de Naruto et des sentiments qu'il avait deviné pour lui, il avait oublié les siens. Pourquoi il était aussi jaloux de lui quand il l'avait sauvé de Shukaku, l'esprit du sable. Et de Orochimaru dans la forêt de la mort.

Parce qu'il voulait être celui qui le protégerait et pas l'inverse.

-Fait chier… murmura t-il en plaquant ses lèvres contre celles de Naruto.

…

-Il est quelle heure ? Demanda Naruto, étendu sur le lit, à demi couvert par un drap.

Sasuke, allongé à ses côtés, jeta un œil à l'horloge qui ornait le mur à côté de lui.

-18h…

Il poussa un profond soupir et se tourna en direction du blond.

-Il est encore tôt, murmura t-il malicieusement en glissant sa main entre les cuisses de son amant.

Naruto se crispa quand il sentit qu'on attrapait son entrejambe puis se détendit du fur et à mesure.

Sasuke sourit. Il venait de se rendre compte que dans cette journée fatidique, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

…

-Hé bien les garçons, ça va ? Demanda Kakashi, surpris de ne pas être arrivé le dernier.

Sasuke et Naruto marchait difficilement, les reins douloureux, mais essayaient de n'en laisser rien paraître. Ils étaient vraiment en retard en plus de ça.

Kakashi les regarda passer d'un pas raide comme du carton et se retint de pouffer de rire en voyant le regard noir que se jetaient mutuellement les deux amants, tandis que Sakura ne comprenait rien.

Non vraiment, ils n'auraient peut-être pas du intervertir les rôles !

…

Voilà voilà ! Pas de lemon dans celui-là, même si je voulais en écrire un à la base. Finalement, j'ai préféré un peu de romantisme. Mais une fois n'est pas coutume ! Donc j'espère que malgré l'absence de moments « croustillants », vous avez apprécié ce one-shot !


End file.
